victorious
by our dancing days
Summary: You've got them twisted 'round your little finger, while your other fingers are curled around the trigger. / victoire freeverse collection.
1. china doll

**Title: **china doll

**Character: **Victoire and Bill Weasley.

**Notes: **This is going to be a freeverse series from the point of view of Victoire, looking at all the different NextGen characters. Some will be happy, some will be sad, and some you won't know what the hell to do with - I hope you enjoy!

* * *

You know, _Daddy, _

I think you passed on a few of your more

_vicious _genes

onto me, don't you?

(China doll? You wish.)

Just a b.i.t.e, you said;

didn't even h/u/r/t, did it?

What, do you think I'm stupid or something,

_father dear?_

Don't tell me it didn't h/u/r/t

as if I don't know **pain.**

I'm vain,

_Papa,_

but I'm sure as hell not stupid.

.

You think I'm just like _Mama;_

pretty, and perfect,

and **empty.**

A china doll of the finest detail.

Lovely Fleur, beautiful Fleur,

charming Fleur,

oh, darling Fleur's daughter -

What if I don't want to be?

What if I want to be

_Victoire?_

.

I'm not gonna bre/ak

_if you touch me;_

so reach out,

HUG ME,

comfort me,

like I'm not an ornament

that must be m-a-i-n-t-a-i-n-e-d,

kept in a box;

a {china doll} to be admired,

but never played with.

.

I'm not some freaking pretty

ChInA dOlL

for you to p/a/t/c/h up and |paint over|

I'm not some damn dolly

made of porcelain,

but that doesn't mean

I'm not as

b...r...e...a...k...a...b...l...e...

.

Go on, _Daddy, _

protect me.

Say nothing'll ever cause me agony;

_(_lie to my _face)_

why don't you?

Tell me china dolls are just un/break\able**.**

Set me up for heartbreak and remember;

it won't be your

a/r/m/s

I'll fall into, **Dad.**


	2. petites victoires

**Title: **petites victoires

**Characters: **Victoire and Fleur Weasley.

**Notes: **Ahh, the second chapter. How we love it! A big, big thank you to **Jannice Sace**and **I am Zoe Daughter of Atlas** _- _you guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mother, I'll call you,

because we were never close enough

for me to call you

{{Mummy dear}}

After all, I was just the poster-child,

"Perfect leetle Victoire, non?"

Just petite Victoire.

_C'est la vie, Maman,_

because we can't all get what we want.

.

So, Little Fleur's never been let

_**d**_

**o**

w

n

before, has she?

Well, **Mother,** this poster-child's

FIGHTING BACK.

What?

Fleur's daughter, the ice queen,

fighting back?

Are you really that surprised?

I don't live to

flip off p-a-p-a-r-a-z-z-i,

you know.

.

I'm not some

s*h*a*l*l*o*w

little girl with heart to spare.

I'm not you.

I may be made of empty icicles,

and live with little victories,

but that's not all that I am.

I wish you could see that.

See?

The ice queen _does _have emotions.

How about that.

.

Mother, I'm just part h~u~m~a~n

part V/e/e/l/a,

and a teenager who doesn't belong

in either world.

They say you're beautiful;

they say I am too,

_mais,_

_je ne suis pas un ange,_

_Maman,_

and only /angels\ can fly.

This may be a

_'petite victoire pour moi'_

but it's more than you got,

**Mother**_._


	3. pointing fingers

**Title: **pointing fingers

**Characters: **Victoire and Dominique Weasley.

**Notes: **Thanks so much to **Jannice Sace, ZoeNightshadeRocks **and **loveislouder94**! You guys are amazing *worships* I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Your betrayal;

it was just a chance to grow out of my,

_(_what did you call it?_)_

Happy stage.

Oh, I'm all over it now,

little **Dominique, **

and there's no denying,

that I m/i/s/s it,

and I'm blaming you,

if we're pointing fingers and such.

.

Everything was set up for my fall,

wasn't it, sis?

Your games that killed us

_A_

_L_

_L_

_!_

Take back those love letters, _dear, _

before your fingers shake.

Blink back those tears, _gorgeous, _

before anybody notices.

Pull out now,

_dahling,_

before the v.a.n.i.t.y sucks you in.

.

Spend all your life

being called b/e/a/u/t/y,

and forget the beast inside.

The beast with **claws**

for fingers...

You know,

you're so close to being _faultless,_

and you'll KILL, for that little thing they call,

p/e/r/f/e/c/t/i/o/n,

and that's the one thing letting you

d^o^w^n.

.

You're just as bad as the rest of them;

Mother dearest's daughter,

aren't you?

Tata Gabrielle is just so proud,

but you forget,

_little sis,_

that we know you.

.

Dom, Dom -

lovely Dominique;

you're making a p^o^i^n^t

to outshine everything

_we _every stood for.

Michael -

oh, he's that darling, gorgeous boy

you stole from Lucy.

_Run, Michael, run, Michael,_

run run run.

.

This your moment,

but when the music starts to play,

you'll realise that your claws

don't play as well on the piano keys

as they used to.

Don't point fingers, _babe,_

'cause from where I'm standing

on the sidelines,

your hands are far from clean,

_sis_.


	4. untouchable

**Title: **untouchable

**Characters: **Victoire and Louis Weasley.

**Notes: **Big, big thank you to **ZoeNightshadeRocks, Jaide00, loveislouder94, Jannice Sace **and, I suppose, **whoever hacked XxScarlet-Wolf666xX's account. **This chapter gives more of an insight into the Next Gen's houses. Enjoy!

* * *

What do you say,

_baby brother, _

in the face of a world that's

just not as f.u.c.k.i.n.g _perfect_

as you thought?

Dream on, _little brother, _

and wish upon those stars you love so

much.

You're shining now,

Saint **Louis,**

and I'm just blocking your light.

_Oops. _

_._

I'll sit on your left hand side, _brother, _

and Dominique on your right.

She's always been the favourite;

can't say I care enough to be

b/i/t/t/e/r.

That's how it's always been

(hasn't it?)

The three of us:

practially u-n-t-o-u-c-h-a-b-l-e.

.

The three of us:

The {{Weasley-Delacour}} triplets.

Practically the next golden (trio), right?

Apart from,

Dom's got that glint of _silvergreen_ in her eyes,

so she's not that Gryffindor,

is she?

And you want the title of

G-r-y-f-f-i-n-d-o-r p-r-i-n-c-e,

but I don't see it, do you?

Surely _those of wit and learning _

can figure that out?

.

And then, of course, there's

ME.

Am I not good enough for you, brother?

Am I too ~Slytherin~

for your perfect, red&gold world?

Dream on,

**little bro,**

cause if I'm anything like Dom, well -

you're practically a

_Hufflepuff. _

(Would it be so wrong to say my favourite colour is

- s_hh! - _

yel**low**?)

.

Have a glance in the mirror,

_untouchable boy,_

and look at the c/r/o/w/n atop your head.

It's a cursed crown,

bro,

and you killed so many to _reach it. _

Your hands have blood on,

brother,

and yet you still claim you're

nothing like

your s/i/s/t/e/r/s.


	5. encore

**Title: **encore

**Characters: **Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin.

**Notes:** A big, big thank you to, as always, **ZoeNightshadeRocks, BrokenRainbowsShatteredDreams, Jaide00, Jannice Sace **and **loveislouder94! **You guys are amazing, and here's an early chapter for you!

* * *

Loook at you, Teddy_; _

you'll always be the _older brother_

of the family.

Boy, aren't you proud?

You escaped my poison, your prison, and look at you,

you're freaking **free!**

Isn't this just what you

a/l/w/a/y/s

wanted, Mr Lupin?

'Cause after all, Miss Victoire Weasley doesn't love,

and she sure as hell wouldn't love _you. _

.

I'll always love you, Teddy Bear,

or, at least,

I'll pretend I will.

It's all part of the act,

don't you see?

Curtain call, Ted, and they're screaming for an encore.

This is our time to s!h!i!n!e!

You've been all used&&abused&&broken

and baby, I couldn't care l-e-s-s

if I tried;

just take a bow, _dahling, _

and accept the applause for lines that were never yours.

.

Your heart isn't mine to mend,

so hand it over to

_pretty, poisonous Lily;_

My Venus flytrap cousin. 

And pray, older brother of mine

that she doesn't

bReAk It.

Oh, she will, of course she will,

'cause she's more of a, how did you say it?

She's more of a _man-eater _than me.

All thigh-high boots

and Muggle, pantomime sunglasses

and, _she's b__ehind you!_

Where?

**Behind you!**

.

Here's your cue, sweetheart;

ride in on your b-big white h-horse,

and p-pray that there's a

m-maiden left to s-save.

Grow up.

There's no tower -

and Lily sure as hell doesn't need saving.

Neither do I, come to that.

{{Encore!}}

You'll always be the

b-b-broken h-h-hearted-d-d,

**Ted,**

so learn how to sew,

_once upon a boyfriend._


	6. change your stripes

**Title: **change your stripes

**Characters: **Victoire Weasley and Lily Luna Potter.

**Notes: **A big thank you again to **ZoeNightshadeRocks, deathly fan, Jannice Sace, Jaide00, loveislouder94, BrokenRainbowsShatteredDreams **and **rainydaydreams. **There are still a ((sort of)) healthy amount of chapters left!

* * *

Oh, and _you, _

sweet little Lily,

with your deep red hair _people_ say

is the colour of **roses**.

((I say it's the colour of b/l/o/o/d.))

You,

with your deep brown eyes that are described

by those morons

to be like **chocolate.**

((To me,

they're just like m.u.d.))

_Squelch. _

.

Pretty, poisonous **Lily;**

my Venus flytrap cousin. 

[Are you thinking of

changing your stripes?]

Your smile could sink a thousand ships,

and if music be the food of

l~o~v~e,

stop playing!

Funny;

I always thought that _Potters _

fell for red-heads,

not that _Lupins _

fell for red-headed Potters.

.

Thing is,

you're perfectly suited

for each other.

((What I mean is,

you're just as bad as the other.))

He's a snake, love -

always has been -

but didn't you know that tigers

don't fall down

so easily?

What would you rather be, after all;

a _teddy bear_?

Or a **tigerlily**?

.

But right now,

in this game of love and war...

break his h-e-a-r-t;

oh, I beg you.

((Maybe break yourself apart in the process,

for me, _cuz._))

Scratch him, bite him,

sink your claws in, love;

leave pretty little broken **scars,**

just as proof that you're _hardly_

a kitten.

.

Love, you're a lily -

funeral flower, did you know? -

and that's a bad omen.

You always have been, after all.

_Look out, Lily's coming!_

_She's poison, did you know?_

_The youngest Potter - _

**Tigerlily**.

Oh, so Lily, did you want to be a lion?

Sorry, little tigress,

but people like you -

well, they

don't change their stripes.


	7. limelight

**Title: **limelight

**Characters: **Victoire Weasley and Albus Severus Potter.

**Notes: **Another massive thank you to **Jaide00, loveislouder94, Jannice Sace **and **I am Zoe Daughter of Atlas **for reading and revieiwng the last chapter! I'm really glad you're liking the story, and onto the chapter!

* * *

And so we come to

Albus.

- _snap snap, lights, camera, action- _

The golden boy, they scream;

your crowds of... what's the term now?

Worshippers.

- "_Albus! Albus! Ever so handsome!_

_Ever so brave!" - _

Then why wasn't Gryffindor even

c.o.n.s.i.d.e.r.e.d?

Hmm? Come on, **Al, **answer me that at least.

_- "Just one picture, Albus!" -_

Well, you see, there's a difference, _boy, _

from being a hero,

and your father being a h/e/r/o.

- _flash flash -_

.

You were just so **kind**

before Hogwarts.

So sweet, so innocent, so shy;

you hero-worshipped your father, your brother.

And now?

_- "Albus! Albus! Over here!" - _

You got buried under photoshoots,

magazines,

and that spotlight from above.

Oh, you're better than them,

aren't you,

**Al?**

Stronger, braver, smarter.

_- "Albus! Just a picture for the Daily Prophet?" -_

They're nothing but standing in the way of your

limelight,

Albus Severus.

.

Come on, Al,

_- "Just a quick photoshoot, Mr Potter! -_

surely you know b/e/t/t/e/r than this?

Thoser paparazzi,

oh, they'll be the death of you, Potter,

and don't you know it?

They'll eat you **alive**.

You've had your five seconds of fame,

and it lasted fifteen years,

so give it up, now,

yeah?

_- "Is it true you've got a girlfriend, Albus?_

_Is is true you've got three?" - _

Let go of the limelight, cuz,

before it blinds you.

_- flash flash -_

.

Oh, just dream on, Slytherin superman,

because you'll

n~e~v~e~r~e~v~e~r~e~v~e~r

be better than them.

_- "Throw us a smile, Albus!" -_

You're going going to die here, youngest Potter brother.

(bbuurriieedd aalliivvee)

- _"How does it feel to be in the limelight, _

_Mr Potter?" - _

Yes, you have your father's eyes,

but you haven't got his smile,

Al.


	8. smile and wave

**Title: **smile and wave

**Characters: **Victoire Weasley and James Sirius Potter.

**Notes: **Sorry that this is a bit late - I found James really hard to write, for some reason, because I'm trying to make each character original whilst still getting each one's relationship with Victoire across. A massive thank you to everyone reading this right now, and **enjoy the Olympics! **'Bout time us Londoners had something to celebrate! Enjoy!

* * *

In light of your little brother,

we come to you,

J-a-m-e-s S-i-r-i-u-s P-o-t-t-e-r.

You don't love the spotlight as much as him,

do you, Jamie boy?

Are you too good for those ((peasants))

you call your friends; is that it?

Smile and _wave_, dear;

the cameras are all on y*o*u.

You're ~wild~ and impulsive

and you're every _inch _the Gryffindor.

You live up to your namesakes and

n/o/t/h/i/n/g

can stand in your way.

/Say cheese, darling!\

.

So, your brother hates you -

it's not the end of your world,

after all -

your god-brother cheated on your cousin 

- (remember me?) -

with your _charming _sister;

your best friends are set on brea/king

your feeble cousin's

{{ heart}}

Your Uncles and Aunties have secrets you're

determined to

f-i-n-d,

and all eyes are on you,

Jamie boy.

SO, your life is far from perfect,

but when has it ever been?

.

Listen **dear**;

life is pretty easy for you.

You're charming, r-i-c-h, popular and

b~e~a~u~t~i~f~u~l,

but that charm's been _taught_, baby,

and that money ain't yours.

These people don't ((love)) you,

and beauty's only on the | outside | gorgeous,

and inside;

well, that's a different story.

You're on the front page of every magazine -

Daily Prophet, **Quidditch**, _Witch Weekly_ -

so just smile and wave,

lovely,

'cause there's a wand on your -n-e-c-k-,

and they're not giving u^p yet.

.

You're the o*p*t*i*m*i*s*t,

Jamie, baby,

and you might as well live up to ((expectations)).

Just smile and ~wave~

They don't expect any more.

P-e-r-f-e-c-t that charming smile;

winner of Witch Weekly, six years in a row.

Act as though you care about these

{{people}}

who made your life hell.

Challenge accepted, oldest Potter child.

Just try to remember that you got

_yourself_ into this;

we played no part in your /demise\.

Stay strong and flash them that smile,

_real _golden boy.


	9. cinderella girl

**Title: **cinderella girl

**Characters: **Victoire and Rose Weasley.

**Notes: **Breathe, Cassidy, breathe. I love this Rose - it's one you _never _see, but I'm milking it for all it's worth. She's got her mother's brains, sure, but she's still Ron Weasley's daughter. I really hope whoever's reading this is enjoying it, and _thank you so much _for doing so!

* * *

And here we begin

with little **Rose**

who ain't so little anymore.

We were always close,

weren't we, Rosie?

Even before makeup&shoes&handbags,

we spoke more than I did with Molly

or you did with Lily.

We were two-of-a-kind,

sparkle sparkle,

and princesses like us didn't get happy endings.

It's just princesses like me now,

isn't it?

.

We got out of their g-r-a-s-p,

Rosie,

before they could choke us

{{real life cinderella girls}}

But then little Hugo wormed his way in

(don't worry, Hugh, I haven't forgotten YOU)

and no,

I don't blame him,

but Rose, dear, don't you have any sense?

Then Scor crept into your heart,

like the snake he is,

_babe,_

and suddenly everything became a little more

c/o/m/p/l/i/c/a/t/e/d.

.

Don't be a **f-o-o-l **Rosie -

this family hunt down fear

like dogs.

Brace yourself, my dear,

for the _fireworks_...

After all, you want your name in lights,

but Cinderella,

don't you realise that when the clock strikes midnight,

those bulbs are going to _blow out_

just like the rest of us.

Fame isn't everything,

and I don't know who got that into you head -

I can guess -

but brace yourself, _cousin._

Everything's about to change.

.

We always wondered if, in that Muggle fairy tale,

Cinderella felt a little bit sad

l.e.a.v.i.n.g.

(Of course she did, Rosie,

don't disillusion yourself;

it's not going to work this time).

We figured it was like being upset leaving Hell

because for a l-l-long time,

it was the only place she called home.

_Home._

We're your home, aren't we?

We're family.

Blood.

That name in lights? It's my name too.

Cinderella ain't got nothing

on you, Rosie.


	10. front line

**Title: **front line

**Characters: **Victoire Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

**Notes: **Victoire _really _does not like little Scorpy. Anyway, thank you so much for the support, and maybe try to check out my new freeverse series, **Any Other Name, **which is from the same universe as this one, but centered around Rose. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

/what is war?\

Scorpius Malfoy; you crept your way in,

didn't you,

Slytherin soldier?

You hid behind your trench for as long

as you could,

before you deemed it safe

to sprint across No Man's Land,

hand in hand

with my little cousin.

I'm daring you to hurt Rosie, little boy;

because it won't be

just ME

coming after you, you hear?

\incoming, scor/

.

/war is scary\

Be careful about the corners you look round;

sleep with one eye

(( open ))

and keep peering over your shoulder,

as you cross that _line._

It only takes one slip up,

_Scor, _

but boy, there are banana skins

all over this floor.

We'll shoot you down, Scorpius,

because no one takes

one of our own

this easily.

\better duck/

.

/war is ugly\

I don't think you quite understand -

your plan's not foolproof,

and that helmet's

just a piece of metal,

and don't you know that hearts don't mend so easily?

Take out your bandages,

heal those wounds

and kiss them better,

but it won't always work, you hear?

We're just waiting at the front line;

hurt her,

_babe,_

and we'll let the cannons sound,

because _war isn't pretty,_

is it?

\you and what army?/

.

/war is deadly\

If there's one thing

about _our side_

that I cannot fault for the life of me

then it's their loyalty.

((ready))

We're all front line soldiers, Scor,

and try as you might,

you can't hide behind your trench forever.

Come out, come out!

Guns are blazing,

and you're missing the action, boy.

((aim))

Rosie's out there, don't you know?

In the middle of No Man's Land.

On the front line.

Fighting on your side.

Maybe this is the end, _Malfoy._

((fire))

\because darling, this is war/


	11. hide and seek

**Title: **hide and seek

**Characters: **Victoire and Hugo Weasley.

**Notes: **Gah! This update is so late, it's already died and been reincarnated as a squirrel. Oh well. I sincerely hope you enjoy, and I promise, the next one will be a _lot _quicker! Thank you!

* * *

(Ready or not?)

Hugo; you're simply the baby boy of the family.

Coddled and adored and

_"Aww, isn't he sweet?" _

He's the boy we played hide and seek with.

((hhiiiddee&&sseeeek))

But you're planning our deaths, baby doll,

and baby Hugo doesn't know _morality_

from..._ insanity_.

Death is a new game for you,

and we're just puppets;

toys for you to wind up and watch _dance._

You think you're so innocent,

with your baby blue eyes

(that watched innocent people die)

and that adorable smile

(that smirked when they did)

and the fact

that you're a _Weasley._

You honestly think we don't know who you are,

but there's a rare few

who got close enough

to _see._

.

Al's the Slytherin prince, love,

and his throne is adjourned with gems and secrets,

so did you think you could trick him?

Lily's the Slytherin prince_ss,_

and Veritaserum is just so easy to /slip/

into your morning pumpkin juice.

Lucy's never been _stupid,_

and Molly?

Do you think she actually _missed _something?

You've got to be kidding,

**cousin**.

I thought you knew us better than that.

James just loves being

u-n-d-e-r-e-s-t-i-m-a-t-e-d,

and Rosie's your sister.

She may be your girl-next-door,

but she made sure her door was _soundproof._

Dominique would _die_

if she missed out on this gossip,

and Freddie, don't you know he lives to

defy expectations?

Louis' pedestal would be crushed,

Roxanne would be _heart-broken,_

and me?

Well, Hughie, nothing hides from me forever.

Not even you.

.

(10, 9, 8, 7, 6...)

You think you've got it all figured out -

the spider hiding at the centre of the web,

twisting and scultping,

turning the world into your own personal fairground.

Well, the merry-go-round's stopped

**turning,**

and guess what, babe?

(5, 4, 3, 2, 1...)

This ghost train stopped

at the wrong end of _busted!_

One day,

your web's going to snap,

and you'll just be left in the middle

of a world that's crumbling around you.

The candy floss will be sour,

and the ferris wheel will stop at the top,

and _drop you_.

(FOUND YOU!)

.

Do you remember, Hugo,

when we used to be just cousins?

When we were _Weasley&Weasley,_

not Gryffindor&Hufflepuff,

goodgirl&badboy,

hero&villain,

locked in war we can't escape.

Remember when we danced in the rain,

and sang Christmas carols,

and joked about Aunties and Uncles,

and _they're so silly, aren't they,_

_Vicky?_

Remember when we stole icing off of the birthday cake,

and played hide and seek

when no one was watching.

Remember, Hugo?

I do.

- look at me being all sentimental -

.

You're the Hufflepuff who's just a little bit too _cunning_

and a little bit too _reckless_

and more than a little bit...

_eccentric. _

Helga Hufflepuff said she'd take the r/e/s/t;

but you're the whole lot.

You've got them

_twisted _'round your little finger,

while your other fingers are curled around the trigger.

_You're a loaded gun, cock it and pull it._

You've got a complex, underground criminal system

that specializes in blowing stuff

UP!

You think you're so special, so sly,

but you're hiding,

_Hugo dear,_

and don't you know the point of hide and seek?

_You get found._

(Here I come!)


End file.
